


Gon x Killua one shots! (no order)

by Pisspissfallinlove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Smut, aunt mito knows all, hunter x hunter one shots, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisspissfallinlove/pseuds/Pisspissfallinlove
Summary: some of my short killugon stories, they are a bit aged up mostly fluff but I can write smut as well.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 54
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. Chapter 1

The sun’s last rays disappeared behind the clouds, leaving only a mixture of pink and blue behind. The remaining fractions of light sparkled off the ocean. To Killua this was the most perfect sight in the world. Railay beach couldn’t even hold a candle to the way the ocean looked right now.. Well mostly how Gon looked. So long as Gon was by his side, nothing would be more beautiful. And when he smiled! God, Killua thought he was looking into the sun. Gon was his sun; without him everything would wither and die. Killua would become nothing. 

“Killua isn’t it pretty?” Gon smiled. It was pretty. One of Killua’s favorite places on earth was Gon’s home, whale island. Killua nodded in response. He wasn’t looking at the view. How could he when Gon’s face looked practically glowing in the sunlight. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Killua dropped his eyes to the floor. Best friends aren’t supposed to look at eachother like this. Killua sighed because he knew Gon could never return his feelings. But that didn’t stop Gon from inching his fingers closer to the other boy. Killua blushed when he felt Gon’s fingers brush against his. Gon grabbed Killua's hand to try and hold it, and Killua intertwined their fingers. 

“Hey Gon,” It was practically dark now, “do you think we should head home?” 

“Can’t we stay like this a little bit longer?” Gon complained. Killua’s face deepened a shade of pink. 

“Well actually Killua I have something to give you. I don’t know if you will like it or not… but please refrain from commenting on it until I say so!” 

Of course Killua would like it. Any thing that came from him was automatically special. He looked at the other boy curiously. Gon’s face surprisingly turned light pink. Gon was never embarrassed so this was new.. 

“Killua! Please close your eyes!” Gon commanded. 

“Gon, what are you doing?” Killua wondered. Whatever it was it was going to be great. 

Killua was right. Not a moment later he felt Gon’s hand on his cheek, he cupped it like it was the most beautiful delicate thing in the world. Of course this sent butterflies straight to Killua’s stomach. This small acton alone could leave his knees weak and his lungs gasping for air. He was utterly pathetic. He felt the boys heat and aura so close to his face. Was Gon gonna kiss him?! Both boys breathing hitched when Gon kissed Killua along the jawline, and eventually on the mouth. 

Oh boy, that sent shivers down his spine. The gentle kisses Gon planted were like a drug. He needed more. So when the green haired boy tried to pull away, killua pushed his face back on his. This kiss was not as gentle. Their lips moved in strange ways, unfamiliar ways. Both their breathing was heavy from the heat of the moment, that left Gon pulling away to gasp for air. 

“Gon-” killua was silenced with another kiss. This time Gon wrapped his legs around the pale boy, so he was sitting on his lap. He grabbed fistfulls of white hair, making it more messy then before. Killua cupped his cheeks to bring Gon more into the kiss. When one of them needed air they just moved to the other’s neck which is what Killua did now. He left a trail of nibbles along gons neck and to his sholderline. Shit, it was leaving marks that where sure to be questioned by aunt mito. They would have to hide those. 

Eventually Gon got up out of Killua’s lap. He brushed his shirt off and smoothed down his hair. Both boy’s lips were swollen and red, their cheeks tinted with blush. 

“Bend back down.” Gon did as told and Killua inspected his neck. Yes there was red marks that had not been there when they left Aunt Mito’s. Gon looked at Killua’s neck now. The red bites were much more obvious on his pale neck. They were going to be busted in no time. Just then they heard the bell for dinner, and had no choice but to walk up to Gon’s house.

Aunt Mito greeted them at the door with a smile. She didn’t notice their matching hickeys, yet.   
The boys sat at the table, and let their eyes wander across the table full of delicious food. They offered their thanks and began to eat. This food might have been the best Killua had ever tasted, the meat made his mouth water, and the gravy only added flavor. Once they were full to the brim, Aunt Mito tried to make conversation. 

“So what did you guys do today?” She looked straight at Killua’s marks causing his face to redden. She then stared at their red swollen lips. A smirk fell across her face. “It looks like you boys had fun!”


	2. killua's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gives killua a present.

There was nothing better then the smell of cookies in the oven. Killua took a big whiff, it made his mouth water. He had recently found out that Gon was quite the baker. Yesterday he found Gon working on a new recipe and asked Killua to taste. So now he was helping to bake the sweets for Killua’s birthday. 

The white haired boy walked to the kitchen where Gon was putting on the next sheet of cookies. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Gah! Killua! Don’t scare me!” Gon laughed. He wasn’t really scared, Killua didn’t even turn off his aura. Killua gave Gon a small kiss on the cheek, he did not drop his arms. 

“Uh I can’t really work like this, so unless you want your cookies to get burned or messed up-” 

“Maybe take a break from the cookies..” Killua interrupted. He slid his hands up Gons shirt. Gon shivered from his cold hands, “come on, I need attention..”

Ever since they started dating Killua has needed more physical contact then usual. He was always touching Gon in some way, whether holding hands, brushing fingers, or just having their legs brush together, he always needed to feel him. Gon always gave Killua the love and affection he needed..but he was working right now. 

“Come on Killua! I got to focus!” Gon giggled when Killua's hands slid further up. 

“It doesn’t look to hard!” Killua pouted. He wanted Gon’s full attention now, “Please, It’s my birthday!” 

Killua wanted his 17th birthday present to be Gon’s undivided attention. He resented those cookies. They got to have Gon’s hands work over them. Smoothing out the cracks and rolling them into balls. Killua wanted Gon’s hands on him. 

“Oh fine! But only while they cook, then I have to take them out-” Killua scooped Gon up in his arms bridal style, and made his way over to the couch. He tossed Gon to the couch, and positioned himself so they where on top of each other. Killua was very needy today, he wanted physical love so bad it hurt. 

“Gon is this fine?” He may want physical love, but he wasn’t about to push Gon to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. A wave of relief flood through him when Gon nodded yes. Killua didn’t hesitate to kiss his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. Gon let out a small groan and he began sucking that spot. Killua left little nibbles and ran his tounge over the spot, causing more quiet groans. 

Desperate to get more of a reaction, Killua lifted up Gon’s shirt and sucked his nipples. This did cause Gon’s breathing to hitch and get heavier. He ran his hands through Killua’s white hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He pulled Killua up by his face and kissed him roughly. Gon slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss. 

“Take off your shirt” Gon ordered. Killua was surprised because Gon usually seemed more quiet when they were doing this sort of thing. But he did what he was told, and threw his shirt aside. Gon ran his hands up and down killua’s chest, making him shudder. Killua moaned too, he had a painful boner. He pressed his palm against his crotch to try and relieve some of the tension. Gon noticed and broke the kiss. 

“Take off your pants now.” Killua obayed. He slid his pants off and Gon did the same. Gon rubbed his cock, causing Killua to moan louder. He slipped his hands down Killua’s underwear and grabbed his dick, drawing a surprised gasp from killua. Gon slipped his underwear off now.   
They thought they were doing pretty well for their first time- yes they were both virgins. Killua was surprised Gon knew what to do, he had always seemed so innocent. 

“Killua I need you inside me, now!” Gon moaned. This made killua stop. Did Gon really want this? What if he regretted it later? Did Killua even really know how to do this yet? 

“Gon are you sure?” he said in a wavering voice. The other boy looked up at him. 

“Yeah I’m sure Killua. I want this.” Gon got in a doggy style position. Killua put his dick at Gon’s entrance, but then paused.   
“Wait do you have any lube?” Killua may not know very much about this sort of stuff, but he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch if they went in dry. 

“N-no” Gon said. He was getting impatient. Killua stuck his fingers in gons mouth and told him to suck. His tounge swirled all around wetting his pale fingers. Once they were wet enough Killua inserted them into Gon’s hole. He moaned a bit. 

“Come on stick it in me already!” he shouted, surprising killua. He went in slow at first, letting Gon adjust to the size. Killua was probably 6 inches long and an inch wide. After a short while, he started pumping in and out. Gon let out a string of moans, which pleased killua. 

“Please, please go faster!” Killua sped up making Gon’s breathing and moaning louder then before, drool ran down his face and tears started to sting his eyes. Killua was reaching his climax. 

“Gon clamp down!” he did and not long after Killua squirted his hot cum into him, he started to pull out but Gon stopped him. 

“Hold it, I’m not done-” Gon flipped over to his back and spread his legs. Killua started to kiss up and down his thighs, before wrapping his lips around Gon’s cock. He didn’t need to suck long before Gon shouted.

“I’m c-cumming! Killu- ah!” Killua pulled his face away and got cum all over his face. He licked some off, then went to go get a towel.

After the mess was all cleaned up Killua took a look in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he was all red faced and sweaty. His shirt was wrinkled too. He didn’t look very attractive. But apparently Gon thought otherwise. 

Gon walked in the room, “the cookies burned Killua. I told you.” 

Killua laughed and kissed his boyfriends face. 

“Come on, lets go take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more ideas so maybe put headcanons in the comments? thank you!


	3. catching frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon wants to go catch frogs with Killua.

Frogs. There was nothing better. Looking at those slimy little faces always brings a smile to Gon’s face. He wanted to share his favorite thing with killua too, things were always more fun when killua was around! He skipped to the kitchen where he found killua sleeping on the nearby couch. 

“Hey killua! Wake up!” he jumped on his friend’s side, extracting a surprised gasp from killua.

Killua shot up, flinging Gon off him, “AH- oh! Why’d you do that stupid! I was having a good dream you know!” 

Gon smiled innocent, Killua always forgave him so this wasn’t a problem. 

“Do you want to go frog catching with me?” Gon climbed back onto killua’s stomach and straddled his waist. Killua was of course surprised- once he realized the awkward position, his face melted. He struggled under Gon’s weight. 

“Get off!” He shouted, he pushed him off and tackled him to the ground. Gon groaned from the unexpected attack. 

“So want to go now?” they both got off the floor and put on their shoes. The pond wasn’t too far from the house they shared. Leorio and Kurapika bought it for them a little over 10 months ago. They claimed it was because they didn’t want to bother Gon and Killua, but it was obviously because Kurapika and Leorio had just gotten married and they wanted their private time. So the newly weds kicked the boys from the house. That was fine with Killua, he didn’t want to hear them fucking the daylight out of eachother anyways. 

The two walked to the pond in almost silence, except for a word or two every now and then. It was a bit of a surprise when Gon tried to hold Killua’s hand. Of course Killua took it. Killua loved holding Gon’s hand. It was so soft and warm, it was the best feeling. 

They arrived at the pond and Gon jumped in the water immediately. There was always lots of frogs here so they didn’t have trouble finding one now. They both sat silent and still as they stalked the clueless frog. Gon slowly reached his hands out, then quickly cupped the frog. It struggled a bit, but then settled into his palm. The frog was all slimy and had a few warts. It wasn’t the prettiest frog he’d ever caught thats for sure. 

“Huh wats that?” Gon asked as he held the frog to his ear, “oh! Killua! He said he would be delighted to receive a kiss from you!” 

He shoved the frog in the others face, forcing him to look into the beady eyes. Killua jumped back and fell into the water. Water splashed all over them, and the frog took this as his opportunity to hop away. 

“Idiot!” Killua laughed. He shook out his hair and made the water droplets fly everywhere.  
“Ya know… the frog isn’t the only thing who wanted a kiss..” Gon said teasingly. Killua tensed up. 

“Hell no! Im not kissing you!” Killua playfully punched Gon in the arm. Gon was a bit disappointed despite his previous statement being a joke. 

“Why not, we hold hands! Thats practically the same thing!” Gon protested. 

“No its not! End of discussion.” Killua spat, crossing his arms. Gon didn’t listen he leaned closer and gave killua a peck on the cheek. He wasn’t giving up. He wanted some sort of kiss. 

“Gah your so embarrassing Gon!” Killua whispered. 

“I know.” Gon leaned closer and kissed killua on the lips this time. And Killua leaned into the kiss as well. 

“That wasn’t bad. We should try that again.” Killua breathed. Gon agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so short- im not good at making it long, and I didn't even try. Ik this is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> so its short but I hope you like it.


End file.
